Underneath the Man in the Mirror
by Vatonage
Summary: Why? I chuckled; boy was that the question. You never loved me anyways... why should you care if I wake up tomorrow ? You've ruined my life anyways. God, I hate you so much right now. JUST LET ME LIVE MY LIFE. Is that too much to ask? I laughed to myself; I was growing crazier by the minute... it was going to be a long night. One-shot. More details in the beginning authors note.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters.

Authors Notes: Rated T for excessive cursing and dark subject matter. From a pokemon's POV. One-Shot.

Fuck. This. Bullshit.

"I can't take it anymore, I JUST FUCKING CAN'T," I shouted at the mirror; as if yelling would fix all of my problems- but all I saw was a helpless gallade staring back at me.

Literally, every move I make, there you fucking are, RUINING MY LIFE. I sighed- I needed to calm down.

It's been FIVE-MOTHERFUCKING-MONTHS. Re-Infuriated, I stared at the mirror. _So much for staying calm._ I exhaled deeply.

Five months ago it happened. Five months ago I received your god-forsaken letter. You were too heartless to even do it in person; typical of a snotty selfish gardevoir like you. I pulled out you letter, and began to read your stupid bubbly handwriting...

"I've been thinking about us..." I let out a hysterical laugh; thinking about us? What a fucking joke. It was _always _about you. It's called give and take, not fucking take and take and take and then shove me over and spit in my face while I'm down.

"... and we don't really act like we are in a relationship..." Bitch, hold the _fuck _up. _We _don't act like _we_ are in a relationship? I'd try and hold your hand, and you'd swat it away like it was an annoying fly. I'd see you around town, and I'd try and get your attention: nope, rejected. You'd avoid eye contact and walk faster. Just fucking perfect. Clearly my goddamn fault, right? 

"... we never even hang out..." Lies. Lies lies lies. Every weekend I would see if you wanted to go to the movies, or even go for a walk: EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND. Well, I guess every fucking weekend doesn't fucking count. I gave you time- "She's new to dating," I would tell myself, "Give her time to warm up to you." If only back then I would have realized...

"... I feel we should just stay friends..." FUCKING BULLSHIT. So we should _stay_ friends? Is that all I ever was? In the whole time we were dating, all I ever was to you was a _friend?!_ I choked up. No. I'm not doing this. It doesn't even matter anyways: we were never even friends in the first place.

My dad left us. He left us, gone, without a word. I was devastated, reclusive, lonely. I tried to act like everything was okay, but it ever was. And you know what you fucking did to 'cheer me up?' You sent your fucking friend over to tell me I was an asshole for 'ignoring' you. Love is supposed to be a two way street. I guess you're just that bitch who never cares about anyone else. You never cared...

"... I just want you to know that it's nobody's fault..." FUCK. YOU. I give you everything: love, presents, care, attention. What did you give me? A big fucking pile of _nothing._ Oh well, I guess none of that matters anyways, 'cause it was NOBODY'S FAULT.

"...We just drifted apart..." _We? WE? WE?!_ Hah, nope. One day, you just fucking decided you didn't want to have to deal with me anymore, so you just threw me away, like trash. That's all I ever was to you. COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT. That's how it always goes doesn't it? One person puts their heart and soul into the relationship, trying to nourish the 'love' they 'had,' until the other smashes everything that the one person did with one. _Goddamned. Letter._

All of that was just fucking dandy, but I could deal with it. You decided you were done, and I should have seen it coming. My bad, once again. But then... then you started with your damn rumors.

"_He is so helpless lonely without me; it's kind of pathetic actually."_

"_He misses me so much he cuts himself."_

"_Today he threatened to kill himself if I didn't get back with him."_

"_Girls, stay away from the freak. He's a fucking stalker."_

"_Actually, when we were dating he told me he was gay, and that he only wanted to date me as a cover. He confided everything to me."_

"_Today I saw him watching me- get over me you fucking freak."_

LIES. LIES LIES LIES. ENDLESS LIES. You _ruined_ my life. They avoid me. They ignore me. They pretend I don't exist. They laugh at me. They mock me. Why? Just so you could fucking feel a little bit better about yourself? But at what cost? My life? Last time I checked, that wasn't yours to destroy.

My knees buckled, and I fell. I began helplessly sobbing. _There was no way out..._

Why? Why would you do this to me? You're probably sitting at home, completely ignorant to the fact that you have me here, on my knees, sobbing. Sobbing for the time wasted. Sobbing for the love thrown away. Sobbing for myself...

If only you knew... If only you knew what you had done. What you had caused. What you had begun. What you had finished...

I picked up the rope, and began to tie the knot that sealed my fate; the hangman's noose.

No.

No.

I wouldn't let you have this. I wouldn't let you have the pride of taking my life; it's too good for the likes of you. I threw the rope onto the floor and spat on the godforsaken thing.

I fell to my knees, and the tears just kept flowing. A river of my troubles, desperately looking for an escape. A way out. An escape, looking for a new beginning.

A new beginning...

You know what? I'm not going to let you do this to me anymore. I'm done with you, and I'm done with everything you've done to me: the _old_ me. So you know what? Thanks. Thanks for ruining my life: I'm stronger for it. Next time you see me, I'll be happy without you. You'll be jealous, but I won't care. The new me only cares about those who cared about him, and you certainly never cared. I hope you have a good life, because I sure as hell know I will.

I looked up at myself in the mirror, and smiled for the first time in a long time.

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm glad you made it through this. It was fun to write: putting myself in the perspective of a suicidal victim of torment from their ex. I figured it would be kind of relatable, aside from the whole suicide part... Anywho, reviews would be nice! Hope you liked it!


End file.
